X'mas
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: So Xigbar has a different interpretation of Xmas and asks Xaldin about it, only to receive an unexpected answer that could turn on both of them...


Merry Christmas, everyone!

This is a special Christmas story made for, well Christmas of course! One thing everyone should know, though: NO YAOI between Xaldin and Xigbar was intended for this story! It's just a Xigbar and Xaldin friendship story, so please don't take it the other way! They are friends! (There may be some mention of yaoi between Zexion and Demyx, but it's not too much)

So yea, just getting that clear…and also the fact that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, there would have been more Organization XIII scenes, haha.

--

"Hey dude, I've got a question to ask ya."

"What is it, Number II? And please save me the casual talk, you know very well I cannot handle it."

"Aw, c'mon Xaldin, you've known and talked to me more than the other members, and by now, you know I just naturally talk like this."

Xaldin sighed and rested his hand against his temples. They were currently in the what they would call a "living room" in the castle. Much to his distaste, there was a Christmas tree in the center of the room, streamed with glowing lights and shining tinsel; actual presents underneath this gigantic tree; a wreath hung on the door leading to another white endless hall; and to top it all off, there were also thirteen black stockings lined up against the fireplace. It was all Demyx's idea, claiming that the Organization should AT LEAST celebrate Christmas.

But really, this was a bit much.

As much as Xaldin couldn't stand being here, he had no other choice, seeming that Zexion and Demyx had taken the huge library (also a study room), and for Xaldin, he did not want to be near those two. Who knows what they do, and he did not want to be a third wheel again. From the first experience, he had nightmares…he cringed at the thought of it. The kitchen/cafeteria was currently being ransacked by Axel and Roxas who were attempting to make cookies, followed by a foul-mouthed Larxene, who claimed to be helping, but really was just there to throw some more insults at the two. She had a thing for handing them more insults than any of the other members, as Xaldin had observed.

There was also Naught's Skyway to sit and enjoy the view of the everlasting darkness…but then again, Xemnas and Saix would be up on Altar of Naught, laughing their usual evil laugh incessantly towards Kingdom Hearts (which was quite annoying). Luxord, Marluxia, Vexen, and even Lexaeus had gone over into Hall of Empty Melodies to gamble and make some unneccssary noise in that so-called Empty hallway.

Not so empty now, was it?

Thus, Xaldin was forced to go into the over-decorated, Christmas-like room. Which then led to the question that was being asked by Xigbar right then.

"What is it that you want, Number II?"

Xigbar laughed. "Merry X-mas!"

Xaldin twitched. "That was not my definition of question, idiot."

Xigbar just stared at him. "Right, right. But my question is connected to what I had just said! X-mas has an X, right? So it's an Organization's holiday!"

What. the. hell.

Xaldin did NOT just waste his time listening to The Free Shooter blab on some stupid subject.

"Number II, you are wasting my time. Why don't you discuss this with Number IX, or something?"

"Aw, Demyx? He's too much of an optimist for me."

"…And you're not?"

"No. In fact, I'm very controlled. Happy now? I'm using proper language, dude."

"…"

"So, answer my question. X-mas is an organization's holiday, right?"

"…It's called an abbreviation, stupid."

"Yea, but it has an X. It's like re-arranging the word Christmas with an X in it, only...somehow different in a way. It's like our names, isn't it, Dilan?"

Xaldin glared at Xigbar. "Don't you ever call me that, you got that, Number II?"

"I could do whatever I want, I am a superior to you, ykno."

"Even though we've known each other since the day before we became Nobodies, it still gives you no right to call me by that name."

Xigbar raised his arms up. "All right, all right, chill. I was just giving an example. But c'mon, doesn't X-mas seem to be an Organization's holiday?"

Xaldin thought about it for awhile. "If you ask me…the abbreviation of 'X-mas' just looks like another abbreviation of 'Xemnas' without the 'e' and 'm'. Honestly, it just looks like a holiday for the Superior to just gloat his fanciful power and laugh over completely nothing at Kingdom Hearts. If the Superior saw that, he would just think it would be a holiday for himself."

Silence.

More silence.

Suddenly, Xigbar cracked up and bellowed a loud and uncontrollable laughter that rang throughout the The World that Never Was.

"Bwhahahaha! Woo! Aw dude, that was a good laugh! Woo! Wait until the Superior hears this! Ahaha!"

Xaldin gulped silently. "You're going to tell the Superior?"

Xigbar wiped a tear from his eye. "Well yea! I asked you all those questions because the Superior was thinking of making Christmas an official holiday for the Organization, y'know, the 'X' abbreviation and all. Demyx kept on bugging him, so the Superior thought it would be a good 'gift' from him to the Organization to make something like this an official holiday. He only asked me and you about how it sounds like 'cause we're the top three in the Organization, being 'higher-up' than the rest of the members! But now that you've said that, I'll just tell him what you said. Can't wait to see his expression, Xaldin! See ya later, dudes!"

"No, wait!"

And with that, Xigbar had disappeared through a black portal, most likely leading up to Altar of Naught.

Xaldin sat speechless. Suddenly a silent chuckle escaped his mouth, as the corners of his mouth went up to form a small, crescent line on his face. Realizing what he had just done, he saw he had just received the probably only great gift a person could ever receive on Christmas. Laughter. If only such a thing existed in a Nobody such as him…but then again, Demyx had believed in emotions…and the Superior only laughed every damn day on top of that stupid altar and Kingdom Hearts.

He laughed softly, only to suddenly hear a low, "Number III, Xaldin. Your presence is requested on top of Altar of Naught."

Xaldin knew that it was Xemnas calling him. Thinking twice, Xaldin escaped into a black portal leading to the kitchen.

He'd rather be burned or shocked with laughter in the kitchen than have his only Christmas gift he'd received for the first time in three years, be taken away from him.

--

Yay, first Xaldin story ever! Hope this gave a Christmas feeling to all! The last sentence when I had said "burned or shocked" those were in reference to Axel and Larxene, who were in the kitchen at the time!

Now, the idea of this story first originated from my sister, whom I thank very much! She had given me a present on Christmas, and her being the artist of my family, had drawn a small comic strip of Xigbar and Xaldin on the wrapping of my present. On it, it had Xaldin explaining the whole "X-mas" issue, and Xigbar saying "It's just an abbreviation…" I had switched the roles of Xigbar and Xaldin, however, for the sake of this story and for non-OOC-ness :)

Happy Holidays, everyone!

Review button…that would make a great gift for every author :) haha, just kidding, thanks for reading (and reviewing, if you will!)


End file.
